Unprepared
by apple2011
Summary: For ten years Harry was assumed to be insane and locked up, he told the world of an enemy that was coming to destroy everything the world held dear but he was ignored and locked up by almost everyone. But now it turns out he was right and now the world must face the most deadliest enemy that renders even Voldemort tiny. Harry/ Ginny, original story line. AU, crackfic
1. Chapter 1

Unprepared

Ministry of Magic

Dolores Umbridge walked shakily towards Fudge's office, the minister of magic who had retained his power for the last ten years, he had been dealing with rumours of Lord Voldemort's return throughout them but he dismissed those as rumours. However the evidence in her hands made Umbridge worried,

"Dolores," the plump man greeted with a smile as she walked in with a brown file, her uneasy shocked face told him all he needed to know and she handed him the file with shaking hands. The man withdrew a selection of pictures and froze

"Get me Harry Potter," he demanded.

Dumbledore's office

Albus Dumbledore sighed, he had been shunned for the last ten years and had only just been able to cling onto this position as headmaster, he was dismissed as a fool and wondered if this is what Harry had gone through. No that boy had been insane, tortured he assumed as no human being could believe what he was saying and there was no way anyone would, at least Voldemort returning was less insane and that was saying something. The boy had been locked up with Lockhart and despite everything they assumed he was insane, he didn't look or act as if he was insane but when he preached they knew he was. Though his interest peaked when he saw the brown file on his desk, and as he opened it with a smile expecting it to be a report the images inside fell from his hand. His face a gasping mess and his bulging eyes looked ready to explode.

"Fawkes get me to Harry Potter," he demanded at the bird with all the bravery he could muster.

Hermione Granger's office

Ron had come in as he normally did in the morning, his wife had been promoted to head auror and she had been dealing with the death eaters in secret. It was the only way they could operate thanks to Fudge,

"Hi honey," the red head greeted with a grin as he entered and Hermione grinned at him. They had some strange tastes and when it came to this office well the doors were better off closed, though Hermione did notice something.

"Ready?" he asked moving closer to her, Ron was an exceptional auror and had used what happened to Harry ten years ago as a motivator. He had been kidnapped by death eaters and turned insane after six months, they had found him in South Africa babbling about nonsense. Ron had used his best friend to motivate him and had caught many criminals while his wife managed the actual department.

"One sec," she muttered sliding three pictures out of a folder and her jaw dropped

"No!" she sated with wide eyes and Ron quickly moved to see.

"Oh My God," he gasped looking at the pictures

"Harry was right!"

St Mugo's 

"Luna have they arrived yet?" Harry asked looking out of the window with fogged eyes,

"Not yet," Luna answered, she had become a healer after hearing what happened to him ten years ago and after helping many people she had become his nurse; her job was to care for him and as he was supposedly insane try to cure him. She was one of many people who had been touched and hurt by what happend to him, Harry however did not need help, he was trying to give it and the file next to him meant he would soon be getting a number of visitors. Ginny had always been by his side, one of the few fighting for him and believing the truth not matter how crazy it sounded. She had taken these pictures and this letter proved he was right all along, something a lot of people would find incredible. Then there was a knock on the door

"Can I help you?" Luna asked; her job as a healer for him had mainly been to keep him company and yet even she had not believed what he said. Something that was bizarre in itself but now he had proof, he had not shown it to her yet. Despite him being right the implications were serious. This could be a human extinction level event and now after ten years he would be taken seriously.

"Hello?" Luna answered the door which burst into a knock and Harry turned towards it,

"Mr Potter your needed downstairs," a senior healer announced and Luna frowned.

What's going on?" she asked,

"Mr Potter is no longer a patient here," was her answer and Luna quickly pulled her to the side, not wanting Harry to hear.

"Are you insane? He still think it's true," the blond haired woman hissed, she had accepted a long time ago that many things didn't exist and one of them was Harry's theory. Her father had believed Harry but he believed everything.

"He's free to go because he's right," the senior healer answered leaving Luna stunned, Harry handed her the file on the way out.

"Bye Luna," he smiled at her and she just looked at him misty eyed and looked at the folder.

Meanwhile 

"This is impossible," Fudge was saying over and over again "How can it be true?"

"It is minister, the pictures were checked and they do relate to certain recent events," Umbridge answered ignoring the hate filled glares she was getting from Ron and Hermione. She had been a scourge at Hogwarts and when Harry had been kidnapped somehow she convinced people it had nothing to do with the death eaters, Fudge agreed and was kept in power.

"So who went first South Africa or Kenya?" Harry Potter asked as he walked into the room, years of imprisonment had not been overly kind to him. He was thin with paler skin thanks to him rarely going outside, his hair was shaggy and ragged but his eyes were sharp and alert, he had been waiting for this day for ten years.

"Both," Hermione answered and Harry fixed her with a stare.

"Well would you look at that, ten years of possible preparations ruined thanks to you lot," he hissed angrily.

"Mate what were we supposed to think? I mean do you listen to yourself! Tell me it's not crazy!" Ron begged trying to be reasonable.

"You were my friends and besides if you had checked the facts then you would have known I was always right. Ginny listened and she did check the facts, something that took her ten years to do and she proved I was right. You could have done it in a year and we would be prepared by now," Harry accused angrily but then he took a breath. He was not here for revenge or to accuse,

"Mr Potter what you gave us was not credible," Umbridge argued.

"Shut up you, I had to suffer three months of you before I was kidnapped and then you had the nerve to say Voldemort wasn't behind it. You still don't think he's back! Mainly because he did check the facts, you think his death eaters don't know the truth? Look at Malfoy's new security fence and force. Voldemort listened and he thinks when it happens he can just walk in," Harry directed, it was a shame when your worst enemy listened to you more than your friends.

"Mr Potter Lord Voldemort has not returned," Umbridge firmly declared

"Enough!" Dumbledore interjected "Harry has been proved right and we all owe him an apology but first we need to discuss what we found out,"

"No we don't, I was right end of. What we need to do is get a wall built around Britain, all of it!" Harry announced firmly.

"Mr Potter that would be impossible!" Fudge declared putting his hands in his heads, he was feeling like a maniac and was talking to one.

"As impossible as what I told you?" Harry inquired gently and Fudge gave him no answer

"Fair point," Ron agreed and was hit by daggers from both Umbridge and Fudge.

"Look please just tell us what the hell is going on? Two countries this week went dark, not a single thing in or out, no coverage magical or not and every investigation has come back with nothing. Literally no one except Ginny Weasley has survived and she won't be back for hours," Fudge begged suddenly and Harry looked thoughtful.

"Look I have heard every theory under the sun in this week alone, from plague to zombie apocalypse so just tell us," he continued.

"Zombie apocalypse! Christ I think nature can come up with something more original than that," Harry scolded.

"In fairness I think she has," Dumbledore interrupted and Harry had to agree.

"Fine I'll tell you, I'll tell you about the end of days,"

Meanwhile 

Ginny Weasley was sat on a plane, she had sent off the pictures she had taken, she had always known Harry was right and now she had proved it. She had escaped South Africa with her life barely intact

"Ok people we will be diverting around Kenyan airspace on route to Turkey and from then on Britain," the pilot announced over the intercom.

"Did you hear about that?" the man beside her asked in a tone of voice which she knew meant he was trying to chat her up.

"Who hasn't," she muttered, almost every news channel had been trying to work it out as had every nutter in the world but only one had worked it out.

"It's the zombie apocalypse I tell you," he half joked and she turned to him with a smile.

"I don't think so," was her response and the man laughed.

"Well what else can take down a whole country like that?" he argued in a friendly way and Ginny smiled, she had been there and she knew exactly what was coming.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she muttered looking out of the window and towards what she assumed was Kenya, though she knew that there was nothing left now. Just people trying to survive and every mission to it had failed. Planes had crashed down, boats were found empty and a few special ops teams were sent across the border, they never made it back and people were too scared of war to launch a military incursion. Not that it would help.

St Mungo's 

"Minister what justification can you give for letting Harry Potter out of the hospital, he released a story about his theory two weeks ago," Rita Skeeter pounded on Fudge the moment he stepped out of the hospital.

"New material came to light about his mental state," Fudge told the woman curtly unsure as to how he was going to explain what was going on.

"But he does believe what he's saying?" Rita asked; she had gotten quite rich on that story, rich indeed.

"Yes," Fudge confirmed opting to walk away, he didn't want to have to say it.

"So why have you let him out?" she asked again.

"Like I said new material has come to light," he answered unable to shake the woman who was following behind, he had wanted to apparate home and work on his own safety but running away now would not look good.

"But if he believes what he's saying then surely he is insane,"

"New material!" was all Fudge said getting annoyed by her questions.

"And does this material indicate that Harry Potter was right?" Rita asked with a laugh intending to joke around with the minister to lull him into a sense of security.

"Yes Miss Skeeter is does," Fudge answered before storming off and leaving Rita's jaw hanging open.

Grimmuald place

"I'm not sure how to explain this to the order," Dumbledore began as he, Ron, Hermione and Harry walked up to the door. He had called for a meeting the second he could but realised what he was about to say sounded insane.

"You have to," Harry argued and Dumbledore sighed.

"You may be right, but you realise everyone in this house believes you to be insane," Dumbledore told him gently, Harry just looked at him.

"Until this morning you did too," was his arguments and Dumbledore had to admit the boy had a point, so he opened the door and the four of them walked in.

"Harry mate after you," Ron offered and Harry did so without a note of thanks, something that was expected all things considering. Ron looked crushed now, he had allowed his best friend to be put in a hospital for years and every time Ron visited he had never listened to Harry. With good reason he supposed

"Albus, what's going on?" Molly asked as the four walked in. Then she saw Harry

"Harry dear," she gasped looking at him and Dumbledore.

"We need to discuss this in the dining room," he told her solemnly and she quickly rushed into it, inside Harry could hear the voices of Lupin and Sirius, the two who he had not seen in ten years. They had never come to see him and Ron had but they had just assumed he was too crazy to talk, well this would be something of a shock to them.

"Albus!" Sirius greeted standing up and then his face fell as Harry walked into the room,

"What's going on?" he asked looking awkward, he had not seen his godson for a long time because it was a reminder of what the death eaters had done not just to Harry but also James.

"Harry's right," Ginny announced from behind and Harry spun around in time to see her, she pulled him into a hug and smiled.

"You shouldn't have gone," he whispered into her ear. She nodded and both realised this was a conversation for later,

"But thank you," Harry gushed before releasing her.

"Ginny dear can you come over here," Molly urged, she loved Harry like a son but knew well, knew he was crazy. The red haired girl turned to her mother

"I think you should hear what's going on first," she told the woman who frowned.

"Albus what is this?" Lupin asked as Harry took a spare seat and watched the order ,Ginny and Ron sat behind him.

"Yeah let's start with that," Tonks agreed and Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table.

"Why have you brought him here?" Minerva asked suddenly worried Dumbledore had broken Harry out.

"Because he was right all along," Dumbledore sighed and for a moment there was silence.

"Sorry what the fuc..." Tonks began but Molly put a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah we're with Tonks," Fred and George frowned. One by one noises of disbelief filled the table and then Ginny handed Harry a picture who slammed it down on the table.

"Again what Tonks said," George muttered in shock and he was the only one who spoke, then one by one every pair of eyes looked at Harry.

"I think the word is sorry," Harry commented with a smile.

"It's true?" Sirius demanded looking at the picture and both Ginny and Harry nodded.

"No!" McGonagall gasped

"Like I said the world is being taken over by carnivorous Giraffes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Unprepared 

It was raining and dark when Harry had been dragged into the warehouse, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband whose name he often forgot had been with him. The rest he assumed were doing other things but he knew sooner or later the aurors would come to save him

"Ahh is itty bitty Potter lonely?" Bella had mocked and taunted unaware that her own life could be measured in minutes for her and her husband had fled into the wild. Not much into the wild but it was in the middle of the preserve and while the heavily boxed warehouse was good shelter Harry assumed it was not there for savoury reasons. His eye did fall upon three open sleeping bags and next to them two guns, poachers? He didn't know but it seemed strange. He knew he was in South Africa, having been chased for most of his capture to a point where torture had been scarce.

"Can you hear something?" Bella's husband asked and sure enough in the pouring rain which clanged on the metal roof there was a low sound, a strange one Harry could not place.

"Some kind of animal?" Bella wondered watching Harry like prey, she had wanted to do something to him but whatever it was vanished from her mind as a lone groan echoed. It was unlike anything and accompanied by the stamping of feet.

"I'll check," was Bella's husbands response and he pushed open one of the smaller doors leading out and for a second Harry saw his silhouette in the pouring rain. Bella turned to him now and drew her wand

"You know in all this time we haven't had a chance to get to know each other much," she grinned and she had been right. There had been the odd torture curse here and there but not much, Harry had been scared, then he heard the scream. A single bloodcurdling noise rang through the open air. Then came a loud thunk and a large gulping

"What the hell?" Bella asked and Harry used her confusion to slip out of his loosely bound rope hand bindings, hoping to hide and overpower her or even escape. His mind was not on the noise because as Bella turned to see him scuttling behind one of the stacks of boxes the window smashed open. A pair of glowing green eyes exploded into view and Bella had no time to react. Harry watched as a long necked beast leaned down and opened a mouth lined with razor sharp fangs. They sunk into Bella's side an she let out a scream but as she did so another window above smashed open, another beast grabbed her head and the two giants fought over the meal. Then came a tearing and Harry looked away, breathing deeply with terror as the beasts ate their meal. Then when silence came he looked again.

And he was met but the snarling face of Giraffe which lunged at him.

Harry woke up then, his vision of the past ended and he studied his surroundings. His eyes briefly fell on the window but for now he was safe. He had escaped that night and the fanged seemingly harmless beasts had left, he was found the next day and it was assumed his captors had vanished. They were escapees and using the past they just assumed Bellatrix had worked her magic twice. Ten years later when everything he predicated had begun to happen did they realise. Oh he tired to warn them but they ignored him, he knew if there could be two then there would more and they would gather. He heard stories of Giraffes being moved and he hoped Fudge had sent the ones in Britain away.

Though before he had been found he had dared to explore the surrounding area, that was where he found the body. A man lay dead in the grass while blood pooled around him, a shotgun lay next to his form, a crushed bullet was in front of him. A bullet that had not touched blood but been crushed.

"They can't be stopped," Harry whispered in a panic remembering the glowing green eyes, the long face with a jaw full of fangs and how two had torn Bellatrix apart.

The Next Morning

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast as normal while not knowing what to make of events, for the last ten years the boy she thought of as a son had been in a hospital. She had seen him four times and each of those he had told her the same thing, the Giraffe's were taking over but she knew what one was. They were tall harmless creatures and yet the pictures, Ginny had gone there and seen them but how had she escaped? The answer was still murky at best.

"Good morning Molly," Harry greeted cordially and she wondered why he didn't scream and shout.

"Morning," she greeted awkwardly before turning away, she wanted to say a hundred things but he had walked away long before. Sirius was at the table and he looked up, Harry addressed him in the same way but he retreated behind his paper, after everything even he had nothing to say. His godson had been locked away for years and it was partly his fault

_Minister Of Magic Insane? _Was the front cover and Harry wondered how they would react when it all came out. He knew Voldemort knew about the coming attack but was the man prepared and did he know the extent? Harry had a suspicion and Ginny had helped him uncover various stories about them moving their numbers but distinguishing which ones were carnivorous and which ones were not was hard.

"Morning," Tonks greeted also one of the many people to stay the night, after Harry had explained what he knew and what had happened there was little time for anything else. Harry curtly nodded as more and more people entered the room, no one knew what to say to Harry who was sat calmly eating a plate of toast.

"Ok we can't do this," Arthur Weasley announced eventually once almost everyone had arrived, all eyes were on him.

"Look Harry I'm sorry, we all are. We thought you were insane and we we're wrong, we should have tried to help you and if we had then we might know about... this," he began solemnly.

"In all honesty it is hard to believe," Lupin interjected being very untactful and he received a selection of glares.

"Yes it is but we were guilty of the same thing Fudge was, if he bothered to check the facts then we could have stopped the death eaters and if we had then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I want to make it up to you and I don't think for a moment that it will be easy, I'm sorry Harry," Arthur regained control and Harry nodded.

"Well it's better than nothing," he admitted not ready to forgive yet, or in the near future.

"Morning all," Ginny greeted with a yawn, she had been up for hours straight over the last few days and Harry was surprised to find she was up at all. She smiled at Harry as she slid into the seat next to him and while they had not had the chance to talk it would come soon enough

"So Ginny how was your trip?" Ron asked awkwardly, she was a journalist and had no told anyone where she was going. If he had known then he would have tried to stop her leaving

"Horrible," was her sharp answer.

"Did you see them?" Hermione asked

"I took pictures," Ginny answered not wanting to talk about it. She had seen a lot of terrible things over the last few weeks and had no wish to revisits them just yet.

"How did you get out of there?" was the next question.

"Luck, now could we please stop this?" she asked slightly annoyed and her harsh tone sent the entire table back into silence.

Meanwhile

The muggle Prime Minister sat with his jaw open opposite Fudge who was sitting looking very sincere.

"It's fake!" was the first thing the man said but Fudge shook his head.

"It's real," was his answer to the file and the man in front of him just looked like he had been hit with a hammer.

"I thought it was bad when you brought dragons into the country, but now this?" he muttered with wide eyes.

"In fairness I am trying to stop these monsters not help them," was Fudge's curt response and his attitude made the muggle Prime Minister just look dumbfounded.

"This is some kind of joke are you seriously trying to tell me that the world is slowly being taken over by carnivorous Giraffes?" the man demanded looking amazed that he was actually having this conversation.

"Yes I am," Fudge responded sincerely and the man just gaped.

"Ok I give up! What is this? I mean it makes no sense, what are you trying to make me do?" the mad wondered looking lost.

"Close of Britain, get the royal navy to surround us and stop them coming and also alert every world leader you can and prepare for the coming event," Fudge answered in all seriousness.

"I'm sorry are you suggesting I go to Parliament and ask for emergency in order to stop an invasion by carnivorous Giraffes?" he demanded angrily wondering if Fudge was drunk.

"I know it sounds ludicrous," Fudge began

"I've had people including MP's saying that it is the work of aliens, zombies, terrorists and a thousand other theories but this is just. No!" the man couldn't even finish.

"I am sorry but it is true and I have even shown you the memories of Harry Potter and pictures of them," Fudge argued.

"Can I talk to this witness because I think they need to be sectioned like you," he accused and Fudge smiled ironically.

"We did section him and even you must agree we have strong, secure evidence," Fudge pointed out.

"Fine you have evidence but just no!" was his response.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth, now I have used my resources to book you a press conference in ten minutes," Fudge sighed and the Muggle Prime Minister just gaped.

"You did what?" he squeaked.

"Yes I am sorry but now is the time, you, must appear on live television warn the British People and the world about the coming Giraffe Apocalypse.

Malfoy Manor

"Our greatest defence is complete," Lord Voldemort announced as he sat at the head of the table once more, he seemed proud and had gathered all of his supporters here, a safe place.

"You mean a twenty five foot wall?" Lucius asked looking out of his window to see nothing but a huge white wall. He had once liked the view but now all he saw was a pond and a few birds.

"Indeed, the one defence those crafty Giraffes won't see coming," Voldemort answered

"My lord are you sure that there are such things as carnivorous Giraffes, I mean while Bellatrix did go missing we never found a body and she does have a history of turning people insane," Dolohov suggested and Voldemort laughed. A high cold sound

"Oh you fool, that is exactly what the Giraffes want us to think, like that time we captured one and interrogated it," Voldemort pointed out.

"It died, and didn't tell us anything," came a response.

"Of course, it shows how devoted they are to our complete destruction, but do not fear while they are cunning and clever we are better, we will wait here behind the greatest security innovation of all time. A tall wall will keep them out and when the ministry is weak we will take over and in exchange for peace we shall offer the beasts the mudbloods, There is no better plan," Voldemort announced remembering how quiet and confused the long necked monster had been. It had definitely been one of the bad ones.

"Can they get down the wall?" Greyback asked, he had always been jealous because he once thought he was a dangerous predator but now there was one taller and more dangerous.

"Of course not! how does a giraffe climb over a wall you fool! Don't talk nonsense!" Voldemort snarled.

**As an idea imagine the leader of whatever country you live in is on TV now and telling you that soon your country will be taken over by carnivorous Giraffe's. What's your reaction? **


	3. Chapter 3

Unprepared 

South Africa- Two weeks earlier

Ginny was lying face down, covered in mud and unclothed as she watched three Giraffes prowling through the city, she had been staying there for a week and had met various people who confirmed Harry's theory. Somehow all communications had gone down and they were stranded, anyone attempting to leave was never seen again, Ginny however was hiding here. She had seen people being plucked from three storey buildings and had seen the Giraffes using various objects to climb up buildings, using stands and sometimes their necks. These ones seemed very strong, strong enough to tear through walls. However while she been living on rooftops so high the Giraffes seemed small she was watching here because she had seen them coming and needed a closer look. She was a journalist and that was about taking risks, besides Harry needed her and now she knew he was right she also knew it was essential this was done. She had removed her clothes so there was no way of the Giraffes seeing her, skin latched onto mud a lot easier she found.

She had to hold back a scream when she saw the Giraffes chose a building she knew had a family within to search and she saw people trying to get away but after a few long minutes the Giraffes moved on and she knew they were dead.

Beginning of the conflict

It had started with the newspapers, the prime minister had said something that defied all reasoning and logic. His plan to have every Giraffe in Britain deported had been seen as insane and cruel by animals rights protestors who had flocked to London Zoo. Signs and placards dotted the area outside the Giraffe enclosure and the people supposed to load them into trucks and shipping yards were refused access. Zookeepers joined in and the hours ticked by and then all three Giraffes walked out of their indoor accommodation.

Grimmauld Place

"You really shouldn't have gone," Harry commented as he walked into Ginny's room, she barely looked up but smiled. She was sat on the floor surrounded by various slips of paper

"You keep saying that," she told him in deep thought while studying a slip of paper.

"Seriously you could have been killed," Harry continued but realised there was no point in going on about it now.

"I know but if I hadn't you would still be in the nuthouse, besides I'm fine." Ginny commented

"What are you doing?" Harry asked crouching down to look at what she was reading, She shuffled closer to him

"It's an emergency call, one of my contacts said I should check it out, look it says and this is in translation. Oh God! Please send someone their coming! No, No. The responder then asks what and she says kameelperd. In Afrikaans that means..."

"Giraffe," Harry hissed darkly, "What country is this from?"

"Zambia," was Ginny's response and they looked at each other.

"They're next," Harry muttered and looked down, Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You really can't blame yourself for the world not being prepared, you were ignored and put in a hospital, besides it better late than never," she soothed gently, Harry looked at her before sitting down.

"It's not that, it's just this is really happening. I knew it was coming but now it's here it's just..." he trailed off not having the words to describe it.

"I know, but we have a chance I mean we are an island and all the Giraffes in zoos have been sent back to the wild by Fudge or the muggle prime minister, who made the front page this morning." Ginny commented. Harry withdrew a paper from his pocket

Prime Ministers Breakdown, was the headline and Ginny nodded.

"Well it took wizards ten years to accept it and muggles don't even know about magic," Ginny reasoned realising she should have checked the muggle papers and not just gone on what she heard.

"I suppose," Harry agreed and Ginny moved closer to him,

"You know in ten years we haven't had a moment to ourselves without a pane of glass or Luna between us," she commented and Harry nodded.

"So why don't we..." Ginny began but the door to her room burst open,

"Ginny... oh I'm not interrupting am I?" Ron asked awkwardly in something of a panic.

"No, what is it?" she asked.

"You need to see this,"

London Zoo

People screamed when a zookeeper trying to tend to the animals was pulled into the air and devoured by the nearest Giraffe. All of them now had razor-sharp teeth and with unseen strength burst free of their confinement. With all the protestors and press they had a moving buffet which had lasted almost an hour before an emergency response team had been briefed; the first police officers had been eaten as had the armed division. Bullets bounced off the mighty creatures whom plucked many men into the air and with a flash of teeth and a scream they were gone. Eventually when they had eaten almost all of the zoo occupants the Giraffes charged out onto the streets of London. They were met with six tanks which after several shots, two losses and extreme firepower took them down. In total eight hundred people had been eaten.

Meanwhile 

"They had to be brave to try this," Harry muttered as he watched the news, it seemed Sirius had gotten himself a muggle TV set which had news channels going insane. Some were spouting about genetic engineering, others claimed it was a hoax and almost every maniac was on TV giving their insane theory.

"Mr Jones what do you blame for this?" someone was asking as Harry flicked through the channels.

"Well this is obviously the work of the EU space Nazi's," was the insightful insane response and in a world under attack from carnivorous Giraffes it was insane.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked suddenly,

"Well when you're slowly taking over countries the thing you don't do is reveal yourself to a relatively powerful country," Harry answered; to him it made no sense.

"But aren't they just animals?" was the next question and Harry just shook his head.

"They are a lot of things, but just animals isn't one of them or we'd know about them already, anyway why attack now?" Harry mumbled studying the screen in front of him with varying degrees of intensity.

"Maybe Giraffes aren't the best strategists," Ron suggested and Harry nodded

"Or they know they can't be stopped," Harry clicked the pieces together

"Now while not believing you has proved to be the worst mistake of my life they were taken down," Ron pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Maybe so but think about it, it took six tanks to bring down three. What if there were ten? Or twenty? A hundred? A thousand? It goes on and on," Harry answered sweeping around the room.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked with a frown

"I'm saying that this is it, this is the big push. This is the beginning, the beginning for a third world war," Harry whispered lowly.

"A third world war against Giraffes," Sirius clarified with a groan.

Two weeks later

All of Africa fell, at first it was Zambia, Botswana and Zimbabwe and as people slowly started to accept what was going on the Giraffes secured their position. Then legions of the creatures marched on the rest of Africa, seemingly immune to almost all weaponry, magic bounced off them and out of the estimated twenty thousand Giraffes only two hundred fell. While after the two weeks was up an estimated two million people managed to escape the continent to Europe and the middle east, out of the billion people in Africa this number was tiny.

GDI

The Giraffe Defence Initiative, established by Fudge once it became apparent diplomacy was taking precedent over the apocalypse. It was hard to muster a defence when you had eight countries threatening war if a soldier so much looked in their direction, not that he expected ay more of that. All eight of those countries were now gone and their people refugees or being served as dinner.

"Thanks you ladies and gentleman and welcome to the first meeting of the Giraffe Defence Initiative, I will now hand you over to Harry Potter who is one of the leading experts in the Giraffe invasion," Fudge announced standing on a huge podium in the middle of a circular room. He was addressing around thirty people, twenty eight from NATO members and the others from countries getting a little too close to the Giraffe horde for comfort.

"Hello I am Harry Potter, I was the first to be made aware of the Giraffe threat..." Harry began

"Excuse me exactly how long have you known?" A woman with a thick French accent demanded

"Ten years," Harry answered not realising what he was saying.

"Excuse me! Ten years and you have not alerted us of the..." she continued.

"Mr Potter was not believed until evidence came to light a number of weeks ago, Mr Potter was thought of as mad for some time," Fudge interjected smiling awkwardly at the people now glaring at him. Maybe he should have checked the facts after all.

"As I was saying the Giraffes are currently the greatest threat we are facing, they are seemingly immune to all magical and muggle weapons," Harry announced, seeing as magical peoples were no longer a needed secret a number of leaks had been made and while nothing had been confirmed soldiers and wizards had been seen fighting side by side.

"If they are not stopped then the predicated dead exceeds six billion, currently states who have not joined the GDI are preparing for liberation of Africa, something I would advise against as current trends predict they will be defeated."

A month after the Fall of Africa

The northern part of Egypt quickly amassed a force intending to take down the Giraffes and formed an alliance other countries. Old rivals and hates were abandoned but the liberation of Africa comprising of eighteen different countries failed, the Giraffes swarmed the rest of Egypt, all of Jordan and Palestine fell. Israel however had massed a defence in the form of giant stone walls which remain un and Palestine fell. Israel however had massed a defence in the form of giant stone walls which remain under siege.

A week later

Iran fell next and the Giraffes marched into Iraq soon after, the Middle East as a whole fell except six Israeli cites which are still safe from the invasion. GDI membership has now reached fifty with all Nato countries involved along with other powers including China, India and other Asian countries who are at direct risk.

Gibraltar- The same day

Harry and Ginny touched down at noon, both of them were here as GDI (despite their complaints) and were told to investigate the rock's security.

"Well here we are," Harry announced as he put down Ginny's luggage in her room, he had brought one suitcase while she had brought several, three of which he had ended up carrying including his own.

"Nice room," Ginny commented looking through a pair of tinted sunglasses, she was wearing a short cut dress which may have been part of the reason Harry had agreed to carry her clothes.

"I'm next door," Harry responded moving to pick up his suitcase. Ginny however was staring out of the window and towards the shining blue sea, a sea that was dotted with naval boats. Ships from all over the world surrounded as much of Africa as possible just in case,

"We're going to be fine," Harry told her comfortingly and she broke away from her line of sight and smiled meekly,

"I know it's just..."

"The looming apocalypse?" Harry questioned knowing what monsters laid wait on the other side. Ginny chuckled and nodded, disguising her thoughts with humour.

"Something like that," Ginny answered before yawning

"Well we have a day or so to kill before we have to meet with the guy so come on let's go out," she grinned with a wink

"Sure," Harry agreed, it would be good to relax seeing as he had been working twenty-four seven pretty much over the last few weeks. Though this time he didn't realise his prediction of the Giraffes one day finding a way across oceans was coming true.


End file.
